My Beautiful Needs
by cherryfan
Summary: I sat down on the couch next to Rosalie "Bella your not Isabella Marie Swan Princess of Italy your Isabella Marie Cullen Carlisle and my daughter" Esme said softly. I know I'm different from everyone but that can't be true! "And where also...vampires"
1. Summery

Esme Cullen has always wanted a child of her own but she couldn't have one since she's a vampire, but one night with just one wish and request from the brightest star something amazing happens that no other vampire could imagine. Carlisle and Emse are expecting a beautiful baby girl name Isabella Marie Cullen. Although things don't turn out well when some other vampires decide to kidnap her and bring her to Aro, but that plan didn't turn out well because one vampire left her in a beautiful garden behind the castle. Renee Anna Swan queen of Italy ends up finding her in her garden and takes her in. 16 years later Isabella Marie Swan princess of Italy is at her big sisters Marisol Alessandra Swan ceremony of her becoming Queen of Italy, that ceremony went wrong when some thieves tries to take away Isabella since she is the next line for the crown in case Marisol can't have a child or something bad happens to her. Renee is worried about her adopted daughter so she sends her to live with her good friend Esme the interier designer. But the Cullens doesn't know that Isabella is still alive.

This is where are story begins....


	2. The beginning

September 2

Esme Point of view

I sighed wishing I could have a child of my own. I know that I have a wonderful husband and five loving kids, but some how my life is just not complete. I am sitting on my bed playing with my lavender silk bed sheets until I heard the door creaked open, I looked up from my bed sheets and saw Carlisle face full of concern. I tried to put on a cheery smile but sadly he saw threw me, he came to sit beside me on the bed and wrapped his arm around me.

" Esme why so down?" He asked, I sighed.

" Carlisle I just really want a child so bad is there anyway-" Carlisle cut me off.

" Honey you know we can't have children's where vampires" I stopped playing with the silky bed sheets.

" Yes but-"

"Esme please stop asking me, please" I sighed again knowing that I'll never have a baby of my own.

" Alright Carlisle I will stop asking"

" Thank you" He kissed my forehead and get up " Esme don't forget where going hunting in 30 minutes" After that he left leaving me in the dark thinking of how great it would be to have a baby. Until something caught my eyes from the window I got up and sat next to the window seeing a bright star. I cupped my hands together closing my eyes whispering.

" star bright star light first start I see tonight I wish I could have a baby of my own" I kept repeating the words over and over for ten minutes and looked up. I saw that the star has gotten brighter the last time I saw it. Then the star started moving towards me coming closer and closer then...BOOM!...I hit the floor...hard. I heard everybody in the house calling my name and I saw Carlisle rushing towards me and everyone following him.

" Are you ok Esme?" Rosalie asked.

"What happened? How come I didn't see this coming?" Alice asked while Carlisle helped me up.

" Wait you mean you didn't see her falling on the floor?" Emmett asked.

" Yeah, hey Esme what happened? I heard a boom and then we came up here to see what happened."

" I don't know first I was sitting right next to the window and whispering something and the next the star was flying towards me then I fell to the floor" I was confused as everyone else was.

" weird...." Emmett said. Then there was silent.

" weird indeed, but we can't worry about that right now we have to go hunting before you all go nuts and feed upon people" Carlisle stepped in. I heard I few mumbles of "sure" and "ok" then we walked out of the bedroom.

" Hey Esme I was wondering what were you whispering about by the window?" asked Emmett, I shook my head.

" None of your business Emmett" I answered.

"ok" Then he left.

I quickly grabbed Edwards wrist and asked " Edward were you reading my mind during that time?" he nodded. " Edward in my mind did you see what I saw?"

Edward gave me a frustrated look and shook his head and answered " surprisingly no I didn't your mind somehow got all foggy" I was about to say something when we heard Emmetts loud voice " Come on guys I'm starving! Lets go hunting!!" then we heard a loud slap " OW!"

"Thats what you get Emmett!" I heard Rosalie's voice from downstairs. Edward and I both chuckled and went downstairs in vampire speed.

While we were running outside I started replaying the scene that happened a while ago thinking what it means. What is going to happen after that? Why didn't Alice see it? I am so confused I don't know what to do. I looked up to the night starry sky seeing the same star that hit me thinking maybe it's just my imagination. I turned to see Edward looking at me curiously. _I know your listening Edward. _He let out a sigh mumbling "sorry" I gave him a forgiving nod. _Edward what do you think that scene means?._ We both stopped running.

"Will after when you played that scene over and over in your mind it got me thinking that maybe something good _or_ bad is going to happen I really don't know Esme" Edward said. I looked down on the ground thinking that the grass is interesting until I felt a hand on my right shoulder I lift my head up seeing Edwards worried black eyes in the night.

" Don't worry mom everything is going to be ok" I smiled at the word "mom". I have never heard Edward say that to me it must be a mother and son moment right now. He gave me a big family hug and then we both ran off to different directions to hunt.

I hunted four deers and one lamb thinking that that was enough for today. I looked up just in time to see the beautiful sun rise, with there warm colors mixed together in all directions. I looked at my shimmering skin glowing like rare diamonds making me wishing to know how they do that and wondering how mother nature became mother nature. After eight minutes of gazing at the sun I turned around to see my sparkling family watching me with more worried looks I frowned.

" Guys stop worrying about me I'm happy being here with all of you and don't give me that 'are you sure' look" I reassured them. They all let out a cheery smile. Carlisle walked up to me and held out his hand and I happily took it accepting the invitation. " Guys why don't we walk home instead of running there it's a really beautiful day to spend time with your family"

" YAY, Family fun time! We haven't had one those in a LOONG time! Lucky it's Saturday" Emmett shouted excitedly. Jasper tried to send some calm energy to Emmett but nothing happened.

" Emmett please calm down sweetie I think your giving Jasper a headache" Rosalie tried to soften him, which worked.

All of us started walking with are couples except for Edward poor boy I hope he finds someone soon. I heard Edward growl from the back I turned my head around to face him and gave him an apologist smile, _sorry Edward I just hate to see you so unhappy. _He let out a big breath and looked at me " I know Esme I know, I'll find someone, I'm just waiting for the right person" He whispered. I sighed hoping he'll find someone soon _very_ soon. When we were almost to our house I felt a pain in my stomach. I let go of Carlisle's hand and put both of my hands on my stomach I was already on my knees crying in pain, at the corner of my eye I could also see Jasper on his knees with both hands on his head crying out in pain with Alice beside him looking very worried and scared. Poor Jasper he has to feel the pain that I'm feeling right now.

"Esme? Esme! Answer me my darling!" Carlislecried out."Esme? Esme! Emse!?" Everyone started crowding around me also crying out my name. I couldn't answer any of the calls because now I was on the ground screaming and wishing that this would all be over. I ignored everyone that was around me hoping that it would stop soon enough suddenly I felt weak I couldn't move my arms or legs, but I still felt pain in my stomach, I was all numb inside. Now I was wishing for death,because this pain was worse than the transformation I went threw long ago I continued to grow weaker and weaker,and I couldn't see anything because I couldn't open my eye lids either until I somehow blacked out to see nothing but darkness surrounding me. I wonder how I'm going to get myself out of this.


	3. Unexpected

**September 3, 1990 **

**State: Alaska **

**4:23 A.M Sunday**

**Esme's Point of view**

_Where am I? It's so dark. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness, I couldn't see anything. Then after a few minutes the darkness started fading and everything, the walls turned into a beautiful shade of Caribbean blue then there was a shelve full of little baby books and there were a few toys scattered around the room, in the middle of the room was a an ocean blue baby crib and there was a blue silky curtains that was surrounding the crib. This room must be a nursery since there was a crib in the middle of the room. Suddenly I heard a soft giggling coming from the crib. I took one step forward towards the crib afraid of whats going to happen and then another and another step until I came close enough towards it. I pulled away some of the silky curtains that was protecting the crib away from my face so I can get a better look of whats in there._

_Suddenly my eyes caught a small baby girl that was staring straight at me with her brown eyes, she was waving her hand out towards me and I started touching her little palms with both of my hands. I smiled at the sight of seeing right now. _

_Then the girl started speaking "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" I smiled even wider of what she just called me. She called me mommy! I slowly picked her up and held her in my arms lovingly like a mother should. But thats when she said the six words that made my smile disappear "It's time to wake up now mommy" No! I don't want to wake up from this wonderful dream. Then everything started getting brighter and everything disappeared and I knew now I was facing the real world again._

My eyes open, I blinked twice to make sure my vision wasn't blurry. I looked around seeing that I was on my bed with my lavender blankets covering my myself, and Carlisle sitting by are bed with his hands covering face. Then I remembered that I fainted in the middle of are backyard and I had a dream of a beautiful baby girl that called me mommy. Now I wish I can have that dream again because it was like my dream come true. Suddenly the door slammed open and Alice came running in.

"She's awake!" Alice yelled. Then Carlisle put his hands on his lap and looked up to see me awake. And he started smiling, I smiled back.

"Yea Alice we can see that" Rosalie answered.

"Esme what happened?" Edward asked ignoring what Rosalie said.

"I really don't know all I felt was a lot of pain in my stomach and then I was having the most amazing dream of my–" I was cut off.

" Wait you had a dream! No fair!" Emmet whined.

"Emmet let Esme finish, go ahead honey" Carlisle said.

" Anyway it was the best dream ever because in my dream was a beautiful baby girl and she called me mommy" I finished. Everyone was silent.

"Esme that was some pain you felt there yesterday, it was worse than are transformation" Jasper said. I gave him an apologist smile.

" I'm sorry that you had to feel that Jasper" I tried to apologize.

"It's ok don't worry about it at least I know what you were going threw"

"Ok so Esme you went threw a lot of pain and then you had a dream about a baby girl?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

" Ok will this is weird how–" Alice got cut off when we heard a kicking noise from my stomach.

"uhh, Esme did that come from your stomach?" Alice asked. Then I could feel another kicking from my stomach. I removed my lavender sheets and looked at my stomach there was another kicked and this one tickled. I sat up and put my left hand on my stomach, and I could feel another kick. Alice put her ear on my stomach and then I felt a kick, Alice started screaming and Jasper went up to Alice to comfort her.

"Alice whats wrong?!" Jasper asked. He put his arm around her trembling body.

"Jas-per th-there something in h-er stom-ach" Alice shuttered. Carlisle touched my stomach and he felt the kick, then he let pulled his hand quickly away from my stomach when he felt a kick. Whats happening is something bad going to happen to me? Am I going to die, Is there something in my stomach thats bad. Thats when I stopped thinking realizing whats happening that star, the pain, and most of all that dream. The dream must have been a sign.

"Guys I think I'm pregnant" I said slowly. All there heads turned to look at my stomach.

" But that can't be! Vampires can't have a baby! It's impossible" Rosalie yelled.

" What are we going to do!?" Alice shouted.

"This can't be happening" Emmet murmured. Then there was silence again. No one talked for god knows how long. From the window I could see that the sun was rising wants again from under the clouds. And are skin started sparkling like diamonds. We all stayed still for at least 10 minutes.

" Will I think having a baby in are family is a good thing" Edward interrupted are silence, and are heads snapped to him. " Come on guys don't you think having another family member is a good thing?"

"Will...it would be nice to have another member, who knows this could be a good thing" Emmet second it.

" I agree with Emmet" Jasper said.

" Yay! That means we need to shop for little clothes and we need to buy furnitures for the nursery that we will make!" Alice said cheery while clapping her hands.

" Then it's official where going to have a new family member!" Carlisle said. And Alice was talking to the group about where the nursery should be and where there going to buy everything. Except for Rosalie, she looked said and was just standing there leaning on the wall. In a second she walked out of the room, and I followed her making sure no one noticed are absence. I closed the door softly seeing Rosalie sitting on the floor looking sad, I went to sit next to her leaning on the wall.

" Rosalie, sweetie whats wrong?" I asked. She slowly looked up at me seeing her sad topaz eyes.

" It's just that it's not fair that you and Carlisle get to have a child and I don't" She sad sadly looking back down at the ground.

" Oh, will it's ok Rosalie, tell you what you can help me raise her" Rosalie looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

" Yes really you can treat her like _your _own child also, and_ you _could be the godmother!"

"REALLY!?" She stood up happily.

"Yes" I stood up also. Then I hugged Rosalie with a lot of my mothers love.

" Thank you" She whispered in my ear. Then we heard the door open, Rosalie and I broke apart to see Alice standing there on the doorway.

" There you guys are! Come on where going baby shopping!" She squealed.

"Rosalie would you like to join us?" I asked politely taking her hand in mine.

"Of course Esme, I wouldn't want to miss shopping for _my_ _god child_" She pulled me downstairs following everybody else. We took Carlisle Mercedes and Edwards Volvo.

**Alaska September 3, 1990 8:50 A.M. Sunday**

**Paint Store**

"PINK!" Alice screamed.

"PURPLE!" Emmet screamed higher.

"I SAY PINK PAINT!!"

"NO PURPLE PAINT!"

We were in the paint star, Alice and Emmet were fighting about what to paint the nursery room. They were both attracting a lot of attention from other people. I sighed not knowing what to do with those two when they argue. Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her seeing she had an annoying look.

" Hey Esme I found an amazing color that I found do you want to see it?" She asked, I smiled.

" Sure Rosalie" I followed her to where they have pieces of different colorful paper, Rosalie picked up a blue piece of paper and gave it to me.

" It's Caribbean blue I thought it might be cool to have an ocean looking nursery" I looked at the blue color and my smiled grew.

" Rosalie it's perfect!" Rosalie smiled wider. " Alice, Emmet! Stop fighting Rosalie found the perfect color for the nursery!" I shouted. They stopped fight .Finally.

" Ohh let me see!" Alice walked over to us and took the Caribbean blue paper she looked at it for a minute then her face went blank, after a few seconds Alice came back to us, and she smiled very wide . She gave the blue paper to Emmet and clapped her hands.

" I saw the nursery and it's going to look so wonderful with that color!" She screamed. Most people turned there heads to look at Alice.

" Ok Alice please calm down sweetheart" Jasper tried to soothe her., while Edward just chuckled.

" Hey I like this color it'll definitely look nice, way to go Rose" Emmet said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Ok so have we found are color?" Carlisle asked. We said yes in a unison and Emmet gave the blue paper to Carlisle and he gave it to the worker saying we want this color and the guy went to go make the paint. After a few minutes the worker came back with two buckets of Caribbean blue paint. Carlisle paid for the paint with his black credit card. After that all of us went to the baby shop and we bought everything that we needed for the baby, are last thing we needed to do was buying a crib.

"hmm... Esme how about this one?" Alice pointed to the snow white crib.

"umm... no... what about this one?" I looked at the yellow wooden crib.

"Nah! Wow this is hard" Rosalie answered. We've been looking at cribs for twenty minutes now, and still we haven't found the right one. I walked around looking at each crib unitl something caught my eye. It was the same crib from my dream, I stepped closer to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I touched the ocean blue crib, and played with the silky long blue vale protecting the crib, yep definitely not a dream this time. I heard foot steps coming my way.

"Hey Esme have you found– oh! This one looks nice! Nice vale too" Alice said touching the blue vale. "Rosalie come look what Esme found!" Rosalie came walking to where Alice and I are.

"Ok what did you find–wow!– this is–"

"Amazing" I finished for her.

"Exactly"

" Can we get this one?" Alice asked. I nodded. And we got the worker to carry it for us to the register even though we can do that easily but to bad we have to act all human. The women took Alice's clear white credit card she swiped it to the machine.

" So Esme finally having a baby?" The cash register, Doreen said while she was typing something.

"Yes Doreen, and I can't wait until she come" I said telling the truth.

"Oh so it's a she? What are you going to same it" She gave Alice the receipt.

"I really don't know I was thinking of naming her Isabella since I'm half Italian why not name her something in Italian."

"ahh, the name Isabella means 'Is a Beauty'. Nice choice" She replied. I smiled "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" Then I went out the door with Rosalie and Alice carrying the crib. I offered to carry it but they both refused saying pregnant womans shouldn't carry cribs. I laughed at that. The boys were waiting outside, when they saw us they offered to help carry the crib and we said yes...will Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle offered to help, Emmet was opening the door for Alice, Rosalie, and me. When we got home, everyone grabbed everything from each trunk and they went to put them away in the nursery in vampire speed while I was in the garage looking for paint brushes so we could paint the nursery. I must say I think are lives are going to change just because of one special someone coming in are family.


	4. Welcome

**September 13,1990**

**State: Alaska**

**Time: 7:40 A.M.**

**Edwards POV**

"Esme you got bigger!" Emmett yelled. I scolded at Emmett and so did everyone else.

"Emmett be nice, and don't call Esme that it's rude!" I said. It's only been two weeks and somehow Esme did get bigger which is weird because pregnant women's doesn't grow more for a couple of months. I guess vampires are more faster. All week we've been trying to get everything ready for the baby when it comes. It turned out that Alice couldn't see when the baby was going to come, and it started to give her a huge headache not seeing whats happening which made Jasper worried, so Alice gave up looking. We got food stocked, bought enough baby clothes that will last for a year, painted the nursery and put the furniture's in there. Yes, the nursery I remember when we did it two weeks ago it was actually the best time I've ever had.

_Flashback_

_"Emmett give me my paint brush back!" yelled Alice. I laughed at Alice's attempt to try to grab the brush from Emmett when he was holding it up in the air with one hand and the other hand holding the blue Caribbean ocean paint swooshing left to right in the metal bucket. Emmett just looked like The Statue Of Liberty now. Rosalie looked like she was about to explode with laughter and Jasper was trying to hold back his laughter._

_" Whats the magic word?" Emmett asked._

_" NOW!'' We cringed when Alice unexpectedly yelled in Emmett's face. Emmett put his hand that had the brush down so that Alice could grab her brush back, but when Alice was about to grab her brush Emmett pulled the brush back making him drop the bucket of blue paint all over the snow white carpet making the bucket bang a little bit. '**K**__**new we should've put a blanket over the floor' **Alice thought. Unfortunately Esme and Carlisle heard little bang sand ran vampire speed up to the nursery, when they reached to the door Esme looked at Emmett and then to the floor where the ruined blue paint still on the floor spreading around the white carpet, Esme looked up and scowled at Emmett. Then surprisingly I started laughing **hard** for the first time in ninety-two years I've never felt this happy in my whole life. I felt all eyes on me while I continued to laugh, until I heard Jasper joined in, I could feel happiness radiating the room until everyone started laughing including Esme. After when the laughter died down Esme continued to scowl at Emmett while everyone continued to work like nothing has happened, Alice grabbed her brush back from Emmett and went to the other blue bucket of paint. I saw Esme sighed._

_" Ok Emmett remove the blue paint from the carpet and I don't care if your having difficulties doing it. I want it cleaned! And your doing it the old fashion way which means no extra strength or speed" Esme said " I'm going back to the paint shop to get more paint, Carlisle could you keep and eye on the kids I'll be back in 20 minutes" Esme kissed Carlisle cheek and left to go to the yellow mercedes while going in the kitchen to grab the keys. When we finished painting the nursery we put the furniture's up in the right place. Guess we didn't need that extra paint after all when we heard Esme come in she walked up the stairs and gasped at the room dropping the new blue paint of bucket._

_" It looks just like the room from my dream" Esme whispered. I looked in her mind to see the same room as the one we just did. She was right it was the same as her dream, except for the part where we added the balcony in the nursery. I'm glad that Esme is happy of the way the nursery looks like._

_End of Flashback_

My thoughts were interrupted from Emmett's booming laugh. I don't know what I missed out on but I don't care because it's probably something stupid. Jasper tried to calm Emmett down but nothing worked. For the rest of the hour we spent talking about the baby while I just sat there watching Jasper and Emmett fight about who the baby will favorite the most. Until we heard Carlisle come home. He entered the living and kissed Esme's forehead and smiled at the rest of us.

" Family meeting everyone" He called. Rosalie and Alice quickly came downstairs. They sat on the couches with their couples, leaving me alone in the arm chair. " Ok I'm just going to some out and say it where going to visit the Denali's" The room went quiet.

"Lets just hope they won't tell the Volturi" Rosalie said roughly.

" They won't tell anyone Rose" Em tried to soften her.

"Ok fine, when do we leave?"

"Right now" Carlisle and Alice said in unison.

**11:37 A.M.**

We got up from are seats and went straight to are cars. Since it was snowing Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle took the jeep, while Alice, Jasper, and I took my Volvo. We couldn't afford having Alice near Esme because she would get another bad headache. While we were driving threw the snow that would never stop falling I started thinking how the Denali's would react, I know we trust them but could we trust them enough for whats coming around the corner? Before my thoughts could wander more further we made it to the house. As we were walking towards the house we made sure for none of the Denali's could see Esme first. Just when Carlisle was about to ring the door bell it swung open to find Carmen with a wide smile. She had her black hair up in a neat pony tail and she had on a green sweater.

" _Bienvenidos _guys! Come in, come in!" Carmen open the door wider to find all the Denali's standing next to the stairs. We thank god that Carmen didn't see Esme. We shook each of the Denali's hand and said 'hello' and 'good to see you too'

"Where missing someone... Where's your lovely wife Carlisle?" Eleazer asked.

" Now the reason that where here is because we want to tell you something _very _important and it may shock you" Carlisle said.

" Come on Carlisle it can't be that bad... Esme's not dead, right?" Tanya asked in concern.

" No, no, no she's not dead, and this news isn't bad it's good really really good" Carlisle reassured. Tanya sighed in relief. 'T_hank god'_she thought. " Esme please come forward." Esme came up from behind us and walked up towards Carlisle, he put a hand on Esme's shoulder. The Denali's stared down at her stomach shocked "Esme is pregnant" He simply said. Kate and Irina fell back with a loud thump still frozen in shock. In there minds all they thought was _Oh my god, oh my god! _They chanted in their heads over and over again. 45 minutes has gone by and no one said a thing.

**1:54 P.M.**

" H-how did t-this happen" Eleazer asked. We were still standing in the large room.

" You might want to sit down, Esme is going to tell you her story" Carlisle answered. We all took a seat in the living room, then Esme started telling them her short story. When she finished there was another silence in the room. We all stood still not talking or moving for god knows how long.

"_No puedo creer esto_**" **Carmen whispered

" Will believe it Carmen it's true" Tanya said.

"I'm guessing you want us to keep this from the Vulturi and everyone else?"

" Yes Carmen. _Por lo que agradecemos que por favor y gracias_" Esme answered with a smile.

" _Su bienvenida cariño_"

" This is so exciting! where having another family member" Kate said. With a silly grin on her face.

" Yes, but Kate will this child be dangerous to us in the future? Since Alice can't see her?" Irena asked.

" Come on! Lighten up! Besides we have a long way to go when she grows up!"

" Alright I'll stop worrying...For now" Irena is always the worry one in the family. I sighed, like the baby could be evil.

After when are conversation was finished Everyone else started talking more about the baby, and how she's going to grow up, and whats best for her. I smiled thinking that this baby is definitely making are family closer. I felt someone sitting next to me

" I've never seen you smile like that before Edward" I heard a voice next to me. I turned around to see Tanya smiling. "Hey"

"Hey" I said back.

" You know Edward I can't wait for this baby to come because I really want to see my new cousin soon! It's going to be so amazing. I'm going to treat her like a sister I've never had in my human life!" Tanya started playing with her strawberry blond curls. I smiled at her

" Yeah, I can't wait to see her either, something tells me that she's going to get a lot of attention" Tanya started laughed.

" You know this baby will complete your family since they love her already but Edward, I think you'll be more than family to the little angel, your love for her is different from family love. I could tell Edward it's in your eyes you can't deny it. When ever one of us talks about the baby your face always brightens up" What is Tanya talking about? I don't understand her. I tried to search for the answer in her head but I got nothing because she's blocking her thoughts from me. I growled.

" Tanya what are you not telling me?"

" Don't asked me because I'm not telling you, she is _your _angel" _My _angel? _my _little angel.

" Will of course she's my angel! She's going to become part of the family, she's going to be my little sister!" I didn't even know that I was standing up when I was yelling. Tanya slapped her forhead.

" You seriously don't get it do you?" She said roughly.

" Get what?" Then Tanya banged her head on the coffee table. I sat back down slowly.

" What kind of a cousin are you! Your the smart one! You'll find out in a few years" She was about to get up but I grabbed her wrist.

" Please tell me?" I begged. She sat back down.

" Edward I love you like family, and I wish I could tell you but you have to figure that out on your on" She gave me a friendly hug then smiled.

" Some cousin you are" I muttered. She started giggling, and put a hand on my shoulder she gave me a small smile. I smiled back. I was about to say thanks when I heard Esme's raging scream. Tanya and I got up from the couch and ran up to Esme. She was on the ground with both her hands on her stomach and Carlisle trying to hold Esme up.

" Esme whats wrong?" Irena asked.

"The baby it's coming!" Esme screamed. I crouched down putting a hand on her stomach.

" Already?! But it's to soon it's only been two weeks!" I said. Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed it really hard.

" We need to take her to the guest room! Emmett carry her, Rosalie come with me! Everybody else stay down here" Carlisle yelled, and the three of them went upstairs with Emmett carrying Esme in vampire speed. Everybody else downstairs went to the living room to sit down except for Jasper, Alice, and I. We sat on the end of the stairs waiting. I went in Rosalie's thoughts to see the scene that's happening now. I could see Esme being put in the guest bed and she was clutching the black bed sheets almost ripping them apart. She was still screaming in pain. I could feel Jasper trying to fight the pain and he wasn't doing will Alice held Jasper's hand trying to calm him. I went back to the scene.

" Emmett hold her hands down! Don't let go!" Carlisle screamed.

" Get it out! GET IT OUT!!" Esme yelled. " It's to much pain!"

" Rosalie! I need you to hold her legs down and I want you to try to get her to calm down!"

" Hurry up! She's tearing my arms out!" Emmett said. Didn't know she was that strong. Esme looked like she was about to cry her hair was all over her face and her clothes were half ripped.

" Ok Esme when I say push I want you to push" Esme nodded"Ok...Push!" Esme closed her eyes and started pushing as hard as she could " That's it! She's almost here! Just a little more!" After from that scene I didn't want to see any more. It's been ten minutes and we still waited patiently, I could here the large clock strike to 3:00 P.M. TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK, I sighed.

We could all still here the screeching scream. Alice closed her eyes, frighten and wishing to make it stop while Jasper sent some calmness to himself, I really feel bad for him, and I just sat there wondering whats going on upstairs. Until I heard a crying noise, Alice opened her eyes and she had a small smile plastered on her face. Jasper stopped sending calmness to himself and had a silly grin on his face. We heard Carlisle foot steps coming down the stairs. The three of us both looked up behind us to see Carlisle with a happy smile.

" Who wants to see the baby?" He asked. We _all _ran vampire speed up the stairs leaving Carlisle still standing on the stairs. We all crowded around the guest room thinking that where lucky it's a big room. Carlisle walked beside Esme and sat down on the bed next to her.

I walked up behind Carlisle to see Esme holding a lavender blanket in her arms, she looked at me and smiled. Esme removed the blanket to reveal the babies face, when I smelled something very delicious,something I've never smelled before, It was smelled so good I wanted to drink the blood...no...that smell was coming from my new baby sister I couldn' kill her. She smelled like freesias, with a hint of roses, my mouth was full of venom but strangly my throat wasn't burning. Strange. But it was good I didn't have the burn then I would go crazy and attack the little angel, I swallowed the venom. I looked at the baby, and my golden eyes flashed to meet the most beautiful deep warm chocolete brown eyes I've ever seen in my whole life.


	5. Precious Lost

**September 13, 1990**

**Alaska: 3:43 P.M.**

**Denali's Mansion**

**Esme POV**

I stared at the little angel in my hands, she looked just like the one from my dreams but more beautiful and I could actually touch her for real. If only I had tears in my eyes. I touched the little angels cheeks and she put her small little palms on my hand and smiled her little cute smile. She was all I ever wanted when I was human.

"Esme she's so cute" I heard Alice whispered. Yes she is and she's my little cutie.

"She has Esme's eyes" Carlisle said. He's right those were my eyes when I was human. My father when I was human would always say that 'my rich brown eyes has always been his treasure, because they used to be mothers' now there Isabella's.

"Yes but she has your ears and nose, Oh Carlisle she has my hair when I was little until mine changed colors when I turned thirteen!" I said. I looked at her curly brown locks of soft hair.

"Something tells me that her hair is going to stay the same, Esme she looks just like you"

" She's a precious gift from above"

"What are you going to name her Esme?" Emmett asked.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Cullen" I replied.

"That's a really wonderful name Esme which is why I made this" Carlisle said pulling out a silver oval locket with the family crest on the front.** (Locket on profile)**

"Carlisle it's beautiful" He turned the locket around and Isabella's full name was carved in an elegant handwriting. "Alice carved the name" He whispered softly

"How did you know?" I looked at Alice.

"I heard you say it at the paint shop" She simply answered. I looked back at Carlisle and he was digging for something in his pocket and he held his hand out to show a small silver key. He put the small key in the small hole at the side of the locket and then he opened the locket and a beautiful lullaby sound came on. On the left side of the locket was a picture of all the Denali's family, and the right side was a picture of all are Cullen family, then Carlisle flipped the page of the right side and there was an inscription in the same elegant writing._No matter what happens, are bond is stronger than anything in the world. Where in your heart, like your in ares even though if it's not beating. We love you! ,Love mom and dad. _Now I wish I could really cry!

"Carlisle it's beautiful!" He put the locket around Isabella and kissed her forehead. Isabella touched her locket and looked at it, then her smile grew wider. "And that lullaby is beautiful also!"

"Thank you Esme" I heard Edward say. I turned my head around to face him.

"Edward you composed that?" I asked.

"Yes, the lullaby that you heard twenty seconds ago was inspired by your daughter."

"Whats it called?"

"Isabella's Lullaby"

"I almost forgot!" Carlisle dug in his pocket and pulled out twelve silver keys "These keys are for each of you guys, it's the key to opening Isabella's locket. The keys has your first initial names on there so find yours and you may do whatever you like with them. You could make them out of necklaces, bracelets,or ankle bracelets. Whatever you want! You could even decorate the keys also" Each of us found are keys and all of us held it in are hands mesmerizing it.

"Why do we need the keys?" Kate asked.

"So will each have something apart of Isabella" Carlisle replied "And if you try to open the locket with your strength it won't bough, even if you try"

"Sweet"

I looked back at Isabella and her big brown eyes were staring right back at my golden eyes. We stared at each other for some time now until she started giggling. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see who taped my shoulder and saw Rosalie with a nervous smile.

"Can I hold my godchild?" She asked. I smiled and handed Isabella to her. Rosalie looked at her for a minute and smiled "She smiled at me!"

"Than she likes you!" I replied at her. Than Isabella started playing with Rosalie's golden locks of wavy hair. I giggled a little bit. Then Rosalie handed Isabella to Alice with a sad frown.

"Aww she looks so delicate!" Alice said. She touched the little baby's cheek and then Isabella grabbed Alice's hand and her small palms intertwined with Alice's. I smiled at them both, then everyone gathered around Alice and Isabella. I turn to see Edward and Jasper walking up to Carlisle and he taped his shoulder. Carlisle turned around to see Edward with a weird look.

"Carlisle?" Edward and Jasper both spoke.

"Yes?" Carlisle said.

"When Jasper and I entered the room to see little Isabella, we smelt her scent and it was so delicious that are mouth was watering venom, but are throats weren't even burning" Edward replied. After what Edward said I thought back to when Isabella came out and I could also smell her sweet scent. My mouth was watering and I didn't feel thirsty at all also but my throat wasn't burning.

"Hmm...Strange, it must be one of Isabella's special gift I guess" They both nodded but stayed at there same spot.

"But don't you think that's a little weird?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, yes it is but where just lucky that it didn't make us thirsty" They both nodded again. "Are Isabella is a mystery isn't she?" I turned around to see Tanya and Emmett fighting about wanting to be next to hold Isabella. This is going to be a day I'll never forget.

"I want to hold Isabella!" Tanya screamed to Emmett.

"No me! She'll love me more!" He yelled back. Yep I will definitely never forget this wonderful moment.

* * *

**One Month Later**

**October 13,1990**

**Alaska: 5:35 P.M.**

**Cullen's Mansion**

"Eward!" Isabella mispronounced Edwards name, and started running to him.

"Hey Angel!" He said her nickname and picked her up as he kissed her forehead softly then they went upstairs to the piano room, Edward would always play Isabella's lullaby on his piano for her, and he would sing the lyrics that they both wrote together for the lullaby.

This would be are usual routine, where one of us would look after Isabella while the rest of us go hunting and we come home,Isabella would run to Edward and they would both go upstairs to the piano room, Isabella and Edward has become really close these past weeks, they were like best friends, they do everything together.

Today Rosalie and Emmett were looking after her. I trust Rosalie looking after her god child, but big brother Emmett...I don't think so. Isabella has grown so much for the past 3 weeks, and her teeth already grew. She started walking when she was just three days old. The Denali's would usually come visit once a week to see how Isabella is doing. I remembered when Edward could _barely _read her mind, it was after we brought her home from the Denali's.

_Flashback_

_We got out of are cars and I was holding Isabella in my arms. When we entered inside Isabella started crying loudly. Good thing we have everything we need in the house I thought. I sat on the couch and cradled my little angel and I used some comfort words to soothe her._

_"Rosalie can you get a bottle from the fridge and warm it up, I think Isabella's hungry" I said._

_"OK!" She rain to the kitchen and I could hear clinking noises and her murmuring 'bottle bottle bottle' 2 minutes later Rosalie came in the living with a bottle in her hand. She handed it to me and I fed it to Isabella. When Isabella was done with her bottle I handed the bottle to Alice and she went to the kitchen to clean it. I looked back at the little angel and she started to yawn and then she closed her eyes slowly until we couldn't see her chocolate brown eyes anymore. I held my little angel in my arms tightly and ran vampire speed to the nursery. I put Angel in her crib and I pulled a rope which made the blue vale full over the crib. I whispered sweet dreams and went downstairs to the living room. I sat next to Carlisle and I rested my head on his shoulder._

_"I wonder what baby's dream about? Edward see what Isabella is dreaming about" Emmett asked. We waited for a few minutes for Edward to tell us. But All we see is a frustrated face._

_"I...I don't know" Edward answered._

_"What!?" Emmett's booming voice almost shook up the house. Alice, Rosalie, and I put are index fingers to are mouth._

_"Shhhh...the baby's still sleeping" We said together._

_"Sorry" Emmett whispered._

_"Sometimes I could read her mind but it's a little fuzzy, but a lot of times I can't, like right now" Said Edward._

_"When did you figure that out?"_

_"Thirty minutes ago"_

_"Will at least someone has a private mind in the family" Rosalie said out of now where_

_Flashback Ends_

"Good times" I whispered to myself. Then I walked to the kitchen to make some food for Angel.

* * *

**October 18,1990**

**Alaska: Morning 7:25 A.M.**

**Cullen's Mansion **

I was just going to go outside and shovel the snow off are cars when I heard a crashing sound, and I slap then an 'OW' must be Emmett and Alice fighting again like last time at the paint store. I don't think we could show are faces in that store again.

"Emmett you broke the vase _again_!" I heard Alice yell.

"No I didn't!" Emmett screamed.

"Yes you did!"

"You can't prove anything!" Emmett's booming voice shook the whole house. And I heard a baby's cry.

"Look what you did Emmett you made the little Isabella cry and you woke her up!"

"No, you did!" He screamed back. I didn't bother to stop their little fight, I continued to walk towards the stairs, I saw Rosalie reading a magazine. I'll get Emmett to clean up the vase when I come back downstairs, and make him buy me a new one. I know he broke it.

"How did I make her cry?!"

"I don't know!"

"nice answer..." Alice trailed off. Then her eye's went blank, must be having a vision.

"I'm going hunting with Carlisle!" Emmett screamed and shut the door with a loud bang. I'll definitely punish him later.

I sighed and ran upstairs to the nursery room to comfort my little angel. When I got there I saw someone else comforting Isabella, the person turned around and I saw Edward holding Isabella in his arms. I smiled at the two of them. Yep definitely best friends...I think.

"Thank you Edward" I whispered.

"No problem, just helping my little sister here" He said, his voice sounded lovingly towards Angel. Ok when he said sister it just sounds wrong somehow, I don't know. I walked up to Edward and he gave me Isabella, I held her softely in my arms and I watched her sleep soundly. Edward head snapped to the window and I heard a soft growl from him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. He turned back to the window.

"We got visitors" He replied with another growl. Both of us ran to the window and we saw three vampires walking to are house and then a red head boy knocked down are door then I heard the crash, and Rosalie's scream and another crash, they must be fighting downstairs. I saw Alice and Jasper beside me and she had a panic look.

"Esme we got to get Isabella out of here!" Alice screamed "Edward protect Esme at of any cause, Jasper and I will hold them off while you go!"

"Wait Alice why didn't you see this now?!"Edward asked.

"Because they chose now to attack! Now go!" Alice said to quickly. I looked at Isabella and saw that she was still sleeping. Then Edward and I jumped out of the window and we both landed softly down. Then both of us ran in vampire speed with Isabella with us. We ran and ran faster than we ever did when, after a few minutes of running we stopped and saw that we were in the middle of the forest, Edward went to go call Carlisle, I quickly sat on the log and I shook Isabella until she woke up, her eyes fluttered open.

"Isabella remember that whatever will be will be, ok?" I whispered. She nodded her head "I just feel like something bad is going to happen any minute so I want to let you know that I love you and your father loves you" she nodded her head again. I hugged her and then she went back to sleep. I saw that Edward was done with his phone call, we both nodded to each other for us to continue running when I was just about to continue my run, Edward was suddenly tackled to the ground and two arms were holding me. I tried to break free without letting go of my baby but nothing worked, I saw two twin blond girls trying to hold me tightly. The red head that just tackled Edward down came up to me and grabbed my baby from my comforting hands.

"Give her back to me!" I screamed at him. He just looked at me and smirked evilly. Where was Carlisle and Emmett where I need them! Oh yeah thats right they both went hunting for their father son bonding time!

"I don't think so. The volturi would love to raise a powerful baby" He said. After that he ran off. I kicked the blonds leg on my right with my heel, and I kicked the other blonds stomach with my elbow. After when I was free, the two were just about to run when I grabbed both of their hands and I shoved both of them to the snowy ground. I heard my family coming to me but I don't care right now what I want is my child back.

"Where do you think your going girls! I don't think so!" I yelled at them. I handed the blond on my right to Edward and I continued to scream at them. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder I quickly turned around and saw Carlisle caring face, my face slowly calmed down. I looked back at the girl in my hands and handed her over to Jasper that was right next to me. I got up without any help and looked at the direction that the red head guy just ran off to. I suddenly dry sobbed on Carlisle's chest.

"Don't worry she'll be alright, it's ok" Carlisle whispered. I let go of Carlisle embrace and looked back at the direction.

"No Carlisle we will find her we will bring her home where she belongs" I whispered.


	6. Found Me

**October 18, 1990**

**Alaska: 5:00 A.M.**

**Cullen's house**

**- Esme Perspective -**

"Where is he taking her?!" Carlisle screamed to both of the blond twins, they didn't answer. We were back at our mansion...will at whats left of it, there were broken glass and furniture's every where the staircase was barely standing the windows aren't even windows anymore, and the walls wood is about to come off. The twins were both tied up to the wooden chair even though they can easily get out but we got Jasper and Emmett holding them down, but I'm not sure they want to fight girls although they have my permission. And besides there's seven of us and two of them. I want to find my Angel soon and I want her now, no one will stop us not even those twins.

" Answer me!" I put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him but he shrugged it off.

"We are not allowed to say anything of our mission, and you cannot get the answer from are heads mind reader, we learned how to block are minds" On of the twin said

" Carlisle forget it there not going to answer." I whispered. I can hear Rosalie dry sobbing in the background and Alice having her hands covering her whole face while murmuring 'headache, headache, headache'. Then I just remember what the red head said before he left from the woods.

_"I don't think so. The volturi would love to raise a powerful baby" He said. After that he ran off east._

I gasped and looked at Carlisle, I shook his shoulder." Carlisle I think I know where he took her" When I finished saying that everyone eyes turned to stare at me.

"Where is she?!" Rosalie asked desperately. Emmett put his arm over her shoulder to calm her down but Rose quickly shrugged him off.

"When the guy took away Angel right from my arms he said 'something about taking her to the volturi" I said a little to quickly.

No one moved or spoke after I finished the sentence, I could see from the corner of my eyes that the twins are still trying to get out of Jasper and Emmett'sreach but there still struggling. But I don't care about them right now I want to find Isabella! She's everything to me, I can't live on without her.

She's everything I've ever dream of having, she brought are family closer and I just want to watch her grow up and mature, I need to find her and soon. I love the way she always laughs when Emmett tries to do something funny and stupid at the same time and I love when her brown eyes sparkle gold specs when she's near a sunset Emmett nearly screamed like a girl when he saw that, It's amazing how she could be so unique and special, you'll always discover something extraordinary from her each day. Like a week ago we discovered that she has telekinesis and thats he has a shield around herself that's physical and mental but it's a little weak because she's still young, thats why Alice couldn't see her and that Edward couldn't read her mind that well.

"I'll call the airport" Carlisle said walking to our kitchen.

"I'll get the past ports" Alice ran upstairs.

"And I'll get whatever we need for the trip" Emmett followed Alice upstairs. Jasper just walked straight to the back door with one of the blond twins without saying anything andEdwardfollowed with the other blond twin in his grip, I'm guessing there going to take care of the job by disposing them in the fire far away from here. Edward nodded his head telling me I'm right then ran out the door not before closing it shut. I saw Rosalie on the couch dry sobbing, I sat next to her putting one arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. She put her head on my shoulder holding her hand in my other hand.

"It's ok everything will be ok, we will get her back" I whispered into her ear. "Hopefully"

* * *

**October 18, 1990**

**Over the ocean: 6:30 A.M.**

**Air plane, First class**

**- 3rd persons Perspective -**

Esme was sitting right next to Carlisle by the window, she didn't say anything during the flight to Italy. Emmett was repeatedly trying to apologize for letting her fight the two twins on her own, while Rosalie continues to forgive him, but he still wouldn't let go. Alice was reading a magazine (Alice probably brought a fifty magazines on the plane so she won't get bored) while Jasper was reading his 1,000 page novel, and Edward was just listening to his three-hundred song I pod.

Will what are they suppose to do on a plane full vampires that can't sleep Esme, will she was to busy thinking of all the happy memories they've spent with Isabella and sometimes starts to dry sobbing a little bit. She misses her angel to much, it's to painful to think about her Esme thought, she wishes she could cry right now, but no tears came down her cheeks. She put her head in her hands to force herself to stop dry sobbing. Esme doesn't know how long it's been or if it's night time where the moon would come up or if it's morning where the sun would shine on them making their skin sparkle in front of everyone sitting on the plane. She didn't pay attention to anyone but her own thoughts, She's been in this same position for god knows how long until she heard the speakers go on. _click._

"Attention all flighters you may now take off your seat belts and leave thank you for flying American Airline, I hope you enjoy your trip" _click_. She didn't know that they've landed already, and that she had her seat belt on the whole flight, Esme quickly took off my seat belt and looked out the small window and could see that it was a very cloudy outside.

She could hear the loud thunder and could see a lightning shock that was very near from the airport from the corner of her eyes she could see all the humans froze where they were from the loud crackling sound coming from the outside, they must've thought it was going to be sunny today. Her family and her just ignored it and Emmett grabbed the small brown bag that he packed bottles of animal blood just in case if Jasper needed some if he gets hungry and swung it around his shoulder. they were the first ones to walk out of the plane while everyone was still frozen. After when they got out of from the airport without saying a word, Alice of course 'borrowed' *cough*stole*cough a silver van after many of their protest. They all got in the van and sat in silence, Alice got in the front seat since she knows where that red head is going.

"He's taking her east to the volturi" Alice said calmly. "Where not to far from him, but we've got to hurry he's not to far from them"

"God I hope she's alright" Rose whispered, Emmett took her right hand giving her a reassuring look that mad her smile a little"I don't want anything happening to her!". Everyone sat in silence through the whole ride until Edward saw a flash of the red heads face and a little bit of brown hair in the crowd full of humans. He pointed to the where he saw the flashes.

"I think I saw them over there!" Alice turned her head to the direction that Edward pointed and saw the similar face from her vision she quickly turned the car to where the vampire just turned making the vans tires squeak, the red head heard heard the squeaking tires and turned around seeing the same family back from Alaska, he saw the volturi tower but he didn't want the Cullen family chasing him so he looked around makingsure no ones around and with his luck nobody was around so he ran vampire speed to south still holding sleepy Isabella, _wow how long can this girl sleep!_Thought the red head.

The Cullens saw that he took off vampire speed so Alice parked to van in some random place and Rosalie was the first one to get out while the rest followed her, Edward being the fastest one ran full speed passing Rosalie, twenty minutes later they were running in the forest still trying to track down the person that took their other half of the family. It was now sunset probably were still running around in the forest.

* * *

**7:46 P.M.**

The redhead continued to run but he couldn't lose them until he stopped in front of a tall stone wall, he quickly jumped over it and saw a huge garden around him than he thought a great idea to hide the baby in one of the bushes and cover her scent around here and when he looses the Cullens then he'll come back and collect her and bring her to the Volturi then he'll be awarded with a position of becoming one of the guards.

The red head hid the baby in one of the bushes, then he jumped over the wall and covered her sweet scent, he that knows that Edward could read minds and knows that Alice could see the future after 2 weeks of watching them back at Alaska blocked both there powers so they won't see or hear about this. After he finished his plan he ran to a random direction away from the place that the baby was hiding, unlucky for him he ran straight to the Cullens, and they started to surround him in a circle.

"Where is Isabella?!" Carlisle asked harshly."What have you done to her?!"

"Don't know what your talking about!" The red head shouted back.

"Lier! We could smell her all over you!" Jasper said then he lunged for him, Jasper held both the red heads hands behind his back so he won't hurt anyone.

"Let me ask you again...Where is my daughter!!" Carlisle shouted once more. There was no answer, he just stayed quiet. Edward tried to read his thoughts but he was blocking it really good, Edward got really frustrated so gave up. "Fine if your not going to answer than your worthless" Carlisle gave a nod to both Jasper and Emmett giving them permission to tare him apart and burn the pieces. Jasper went to gather lots of logs while Emmett started taring the arms out, Rosalie ran to Emmett wanting to help tare him apart for revenge. When they finished they threw all the pieces in the fire.

All of them watched the flames turn green hearing the the person in the flames screaming for dear life, they continued to watch until the screaming and shouted started to fade out, the fire started to disappear very fast. Everyone stayed quiet not moving or breathing.

"Where do you think that guy took her?" Rosalie whispered.

"I...I don't know" Alice said.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" The next thing you know they were both arguing about nothing.

"SHUT UP! Emmett shouted loudly making the whole forest shake. Everyone got quiet once again.

"We all need to calm down here so we could figure everything out. Jasper." Carlisle said and turned towards Jasper and he nodded, suddenly they felt calmness around them. They all sighed then nodded. "Ok lets start over" He turn towards Alice"Why couldn't you see where he took Isabella Alice?"

"Will it's complicated, it's like he's blocking me. I mean I know that Isabella didn't have her shield over her while she was sleeping, so I was able to see her but now I...can't" Alice said putting her head down. It's true every time when Isabella goes to sleep she always has her shield down to let Alice see her and let Edward see what she's dreaming about.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't know" Rosalie said and hugged her sister.

"It's ok"

"Alright lets go back home and inform this to the Denali" Emmett said suddenly. No one said a thing so they just ran back to the airport without anyone seeing them run inhuman speed. After another long, quiet, sad flight back home they called the Denali to come over to tell them some big and urgent news. All the Cullens got together to try to fix and clean the whole place up before the Denali's come over. Just when Emmett and Jasper were about to finish the broken window in the kitchen the door bell rang three times. Carlisle quickly let the Denali's in...will more like they barged in.

"What happened?!?! I when I got near the house I didn't hear Angels heart beat!" Irena said. Esme told them to sit down in the living room, when everyone sat down comfortably.

"Ok I'm going to tell you something very _very _important, sad, painful, agonizing, heartless, tearful, dry sobbing-"

"Ok I think we get it" Carmen interrupted Carlisle.

"Story" He finished.

"And what ever it is I think we could handle it" said Tanya.

So Carlisle began to explain everything from the beginning to the end. When he finished all the Denali's have a sad and painful face. They couldn't say anything but nod there heads.

"Ok I take that back I don't think I can handle it anymore" Tanya put her hands to her mouth and started dry sobbing, then everyone followed her and started dry sobbing to. Esme laid her head on Carlisle shoulder and started doing the same thing as the Denali. Everyone continued to dry sob but Edward who was just sitting there doing nothing but stare at the wall thinking about Isabella and all the good time they had together.

"I'll never forget her clumsy little feet" Emmett said.

"Or her silky brown hair" Jasper whispered.

"I already miss talking to her" mumbled Alice.

"I will never forget when I always feed her" said Rosalie

"Or tucking her in"

"dressing her up sometimes"

"Telling her awesome story's"

"Using her cool and awesome powers on someone"

"I'm going to miss it when her brown eyes sparkles gold specs when she steps near a sunset!!"

"Letting her be my partner in crime"

"I'm going to miss her calling me mommy"

"I'm going to miss her calling me daddy"

"Hanging out with her" Everyone said in a unison.

Alice turned and looked at Edward expecting him to say something

"I'll mostly miss thoughs beautiful deep warm brown eyes that will make you say yes to anything" He whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I don't think I can live without her" Everyone nod once again in agreement. _Where ever she is I hope she's doing fine_ everyone thought.

* * *

**October 18, 1990**

**Back at Italy: 8:30 P.M.**

**Italy Castle: The Queen's garden**

Queen Renee was just outside at her garden alone walking around enjoying the view of her wonderful garden. Her silvery dress flowed down her legs making her look beautiful with her golden crown piled on top of her light hot chocolate hair, and her crystal blue eyes shinning from the moon above her. Every step she takes with her white strappy stilettos makes her heart feel great. Queen Renee came outside to get some fresh air from the party in the castle their having to celebrate Princess Marisol Alexandra Swan's 2nd birthday even though the Princesses birthday is really August 17 but they couldn't celebrate because there was a big important meeting so they had to make it up for her.

Queen Renee adored her daughter after losing her four year old son, she and her husband are very protective of there daughter after what happened to their son. Renee continued to walk around the garden until she heard a faint cry, Renee ran to the cry taking off her strappy stilettos to make herself move faster.

When she reached the fading cry it was coming from the bushes so when Renee removed the bushes to see what they were hiding. When she finished removing some of them she was met with two pairs of delicate warm chocolate brown eyes she's ever seen, right then and there Renee fell in love with the baby in front of her. Renee picked the baby up and th brown eyes just stared at her blue ones. Just then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Renee, darling are you coming back to the party?" She heard her husband, Chairle. He put his arm around her shoulder, and looked at what Renee had in her arms. "Who's this?"

"Charlie I found her in the bushes left all alone" She replied.

"Oh poor girl, I've never seen her before do you think someone at the part left her here?"

"If they did wouldn't they be looking for her by now?" Suddenly Renee felt a tug on her dress and she looked down to see her two year old daughter.

"Mama what you got there?" Little Marisol asked with her blue eyes popping out and her pink dress flowing in the wind while holding her new teddy bear she got. Renee bent down to show her the beautiful baby in her arms. Marisol dropped her teddy bear and stared wide eyes at the baby. "She pretty Mama!" She clapped her hands together. Renee and Charlie both chuckled. "Can we keep her Mama? Pwease!!"

"I'm not sure sweetie, her family might miss and gone looking for her" Marisol just pouted and crossed her arms."But" Marisol's blue eyes started to lighten up "If no one comes to claim her in one week then we can keep her" Then Marisol hugged her mothers leg

"Yay I get a sissy!" Marisol smiled big.

"Might Marisol, _might_" Renee corrected her. Marisol's smile quickly disapearing.

"Come on mama! Look at those big brown eyes! Can woo say no to that?"

"Apparently not" Murmured Renee

"What do you think her name is Renee?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure" Suddenly something shiny around Isabella's neck caught there eyes. Renee picked it up to see a silver oval locket with a weird crescent, Renee turned the locket around to see a name written in an elegant handwriting, _Isabella Marie, _at the end there was a little bit of ocean sand covering the last word. _That's weirdwhy would there be ocean sand, it's like this baby had to cross the ocean to get here _Renee thought. She then tried her best to wipe of the sand off the locket but only got the letter _C._

"Isabella Marie C." Charlie whispered.

"What does the C stand for?" Renee asked.

"Um Carter, Cynthia, Cindy, Carlie, Cathrine, Caroline," Charlie tried his best to guess the last word.

"I like the name Carlie it easy and short or maybe Carter it sounds fun and cool!" Marisol said hopping and clapping with her light brown ponytail hair bopping up and down, around "not like my middle name Alixender!"

"It's Alex-an-dra sweetie" Charlie corrected her.

"That what I mean daddy it hard to say!" she pouted.

"Shh...ok sweetheart we get it, calm down" Renee tried to soothe Marisol.

"Ok mama"

"Ok if we keep her, you can choose which ever name that starts with the letter C"

"YAY!" Marisol clapping again with her big blue eyes sparkling like her mothers.

"Ok so here's the deal if know one comes to claim the baby than she will become Isabella Marie C. Swan" Charlie said.


	7. United Again

**August 7, 2006**

**Italy: 11:04 P.M.**

**Italy's Castle**

**Bella's Perspective - _16 years later_**

"Oh Isabella Marie could you go check on your sister her ceremony starts in 3 in a half hours?!" My mother Renee asked while walking with a vase of red roses. Mother of course always looks pretty, she was wearing her long silky emerald green dressing flowing all the way down her feet, with her hot chocolate brown hair up in a neat curled bun with a little bit strands of hair coming down.

"Are you sure you don't need help Mother?" I asked worriedly.

"No it's ok sweetheart go see where your sister is, _Grazie miele_!" She then walked away without saying another word.

I then left to go find where Marisol was, I walked up the tile stairs towards her room, I opened the double doors expecting her to be in her own room getting ready for the ceremony. But I didn't see her anywhere here, I closed the double doors and went to the huge kitchen to see if she's eating _again, _she loves to eat any kind of food, but I all saw were ten chiefs waving at me, I waved back at them and left, then I started to check every place that she would go to hang out. It was now 11:27 and I couldn't find her yet so I ran to the family living room hoping to see her watch TV, but there was no one there but mine and Marisol's personal maid Jade dusting the coffee table, I sighed giving up.

"Jane have you seen Marisol? I've been trying to look for her everywhere" I asked politely.

"Have you checked your bedroom that's where you guys always hang out a lot" Jade said nicely. Of course why didn't I think of that!? That was her most favorite place to hide and hang out! I'm such an idiot!!

"Thanks Jane!" I said walking out.

"It's Jade Miss. Swan I've told you that a million times for the last 7 years" Jade said sternly. I turned to look straight at her hazel contact eyes. I know that she's wearing brown colored contacts but what ever colored eyes she has are mixed with her contacts making it hazel.

"And I've told you Jane to call me Isabella, or Carlie Carter for the millionth time for the past 7 years, besides I like the name Jane it suits you" I called back. "_Grazie,_ _Ti amo_" I skipped happily to my room.

Jade was a great person but she could be weird sometimes, she was one of mine and my sisters best friend. At first when I met her she's been ignoring me and Marisol a lot but after a few days we got comfortable with each other. Some how I keep thinking that Jane knows more about me than I know myself, I know that I'm different because I have better hearing and I have a better scents of smell than anyone I know and I can see things farther away. Oh and here's the weird part, I have powers, I could do so many things that I can't keep track so I just write down all my powers I discover whenever something weird happens then I write them down on my private journal and practice my powers in the forest far away from the castle making sure no one sees me, I just think I'm a weirdo. Finally when I reached to my room I opened the double doors and saw Marisol on my bed reading a random book from my shelf.

"There you are Mari! I've been trying to find you everywhere, mother was very worried about you!" I walked up to my bed where Marisol was sitting. She looked up at me with a sad smile."What are you doing? Your suppose to be getting ready for the ceremony!" I looked at her face very closely and can see that she looked very sad, her blue eyes weren't sparkling, sndher hair just looked messed up like she hasn't slept in hours.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Will it's just that...once I become queen, I'll barely have any time for you" She said in a sad tone.

It's true today is the ceremony for Mari to become queen of Italy because 3 years ago are father Charlie died and left the crown to mom so she had to take care of the people herself, leaving Marisol to take care of me when I was only thirteen, but Mari didn't want that so she helped mother take care of the people when she was only fifteen which led me to growing up on my own but Mari and I still hang out sometimes. Three months ago Marisol couldn't take mother always having to take care of the people on her own all the time so she _chose _to become queen early on her eighteenth birthday which is today.

"Mari I thought you wanted to do this, and besides mother will help you along the way"

"I know I wanted this, but after dad died I barely had anytime for you and I was suppose to take care of you and I failed" She put her head down and I could see her salty tears falling down on my book cover, I lifted her chin up using my right hand.

"Marisol Alexandra Swan you did not fail even though I had to grown up on my own does not make you a failure if dad was here he would be very proud of you right now, what would he say to you if you said that you failed on me? huh? What would mom do if she saw you like this? They would so no matter what we love you and you make us proud!" Her blue eyes widened to what I said "And so would I" Then I hugged her tightly and pulled apart. "Now come on I'll help you get ready my personal stylist is probably late so I'll have to help you get dressed and ready" I took Mari to my huge closet and found a beautiful long white dress that flows all the way down to the floor

"Go put this white dress on" I gave the dress to Mari and told her to put it on while I went to find myself a dress. Five minutes later I found a perfect midnight blue sleeveless dress that flowed to my feet, I quickly put the dress on and went back to my room to see what Mari looked like, and I must say the dress really suits her will. I set Marisol on my vanity dresser in front of the mirror and went to get the curling iron. I started curling Mari's light brown hair slowly then I put all her hair up leaving no strands of hair down, when I finished I did my best on the makeup, I wasn't a professional. When I finished I must say I did pretty good.

"Ok I'm finished" Marisol opened her eyes and looked in the mirror very carefully then she had a huge smile on her face.

"If dad was here he'd say you look like mom" it's true because Mari had mom's hair and eye's.

"Thank you Isabella! Thank you, I love it!" She then hugged me tightly for two minutes when I heard my door opened to reveal my personal stylist, Paul Bistrow he was french and a very fun person to hang out with, Mari and I sometimes call him uncle Paul because he was dads best friend when they were kids.

"Sorry I'm late _porfavor perdóname_" Paul said, he had his two lady assistance with him Martha, and Susan.

"Hi uncle Paul and you are forgiven Paul" I said.

"_gracias_" Paul kissed both of Mari's and my cheeks, then he clapped his hands. "Marisol you look fabulous! Who did your hair?"

"My sister of course" Mari answered.

"Isabella your gifted, now lets begin Marisol get up Isabella sit down! It's time to work my talent!" I sat down on the vanity dresser facing my rectangle mirror. "Hm...Martha I'm thinking we should do one braid on each side of her hair and then where going to twist small strands of hair and where going to put it all up. Susan! get my all the equipments, oh and lots of hair spray! After fifty minutes Paul was finally finished then he did small makeup on my face. "And...Finished!" I opened my eyes and looked at myself, I looked beautiful! My hair looked good leaving some small strands of curls.

"Thank you Paul!" I hugged him.

"I am a genius once again!" Then he and the two girls quickly left. Mari put on long white silky gloves, while I put on black satin gloves. Most people wear white gloves to the ceremony but I make up my own rules blue and black looks good together, I turned towards my white box and opened it revealing two tiara one pink and the other blue, I took the pink one out and slowly put it on Marisol's head. **(Tiara's in Profile) **

"This is going to be the last time you'll ever wear this tiara" I gave a sad smile to her. then I put the blue on on my head, Marisol and I looked at ourselves on the full length mirror.

"I'm going to miss wearing this tiara" She sighed and I just hugged her, suddenly I remembered something and went to my shelf in my closet and picked up a silver box with white ribbenson it. I gave the silver box to Marisol.

"I was suppose to give this to you on your birthday party after the ceremony but I wanted to be the first one to give you something" I whispered and give a small smile. Mari slowly untied the white ribbon and opened the silver box then she gasped Mari lifted the object that was in the box. There was a silver chain with a diamond butterfly attached to it.

"Remember when we were little we used to chase butterflies in the garden" I whispered to her

"Yes I remembered" She quickly put on the necklace on, and looked herself in the mirror once more.

"You know you look more like a bride to me than a queen" I said teasing her.

"I'll take that as a complement" Just then the double doors burst out revealing mom with two guards and my maid Jane. Mom smiled at the both of us.

"Come on girls where going to be late we have to go" She said and softly pushed Marisol to the door. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered something, I quickly went to my jewelry box and got out my silver oval locket with a weird crescent that I had ever since I was a baby. I put on the necklace and quickly followed mom and Mari with the guards and Jane behind us.

I learned that I was actually adopted when I was four because I knew that I didn't look like my adopted mother Renee or my adopted father Charlie. Renee told me that she found me in her garden hidden in a bush crying, she didn't know where I came from and no one came to claim me so they took me in. I'm glad that I'm not related to them because I am very different from everyone, if I told anyone about my powers or other special stuff I have they would lock me up forever. I keep wondering if my mother really loved me or not I could barely remember her all I can remember that my mom had Carmel hair and my dad had blond hair, and I probably had brothers and sisters but I don't remember what they look like.

"Ok Isabella you enter from the right hall and then you go down the stairs on your right, Marisol you enter from the middle door and walk down the right stairs like Isabella, and I will enter from the left hall and go to the left stage" Renee said. She hugged both of us and kissed each of are cheeks"Good luck girls" Renee then left to the left hall with one of the guards. I hugged Marisol tightly.

"I love you sis" I whispered.

"Love you too" Then I heard the loud horn, and I felt someones cold hands on my shoulder I turned to see a smiling Jade.

"Lets go Princess" She whispered. I nodded and Jane took me to the right hall.

"Presenting Queen Renee Anne Swan!" I heard a loud voice and some loud clapping and cheering, I saw mom entering and walking down the left stairs"Princess Isabella Marie Carter Swan!" I took a huge breath and heard loud cheering. I entered the _huge _crowd and walked down the right stairs slowly, I stopped right next to the guy that called my name."And Marisol Alexandra Anna Sophia Swan!" More cheering and clapping coming from the crowd, then the double doors slowly open revealing Mari, she walked out the doors standing on the balcony, she waved for three seconds then walked down the same stairs I just did. She walked past me and in front of the guy that called all three of are names facing the crowd.

"We are all gather here of a new day that will change are lives and to watch the new crowning of a new Queen!" There was a short pause" Do you Marisol Alexandra Anna Sophia Swan become our Queen?!" He took off the golden crown from mothers head while whispering I'm sorry.

"I do" Marisol said smoothly. Then I began to walk next to Marisol and I took off her pink tiara carefully, then I moved back a little to see the final.

"Then before I put this crown on your head is anyone against this please speak now!" There was a long pause"Anyone? Then-" Suddenly the far double doors burst open revealing a man he had dark black hair and one green eye and one blue eye.

"Actually I do!" The creepy man spoke.

"Franklin! What are you doing here?!" Mother shouted "What do you want with my daughter!?" Renee put a protective hand around Marisol.

"Actually It's not your daughter I want It's your other daughter I want!" He got out a sword and pointed at me. I gulped "And for the crown! I have come here for my masters request"

"What do you want with Isabella?! And who is this master you are speaking of"

"Will isn't it obvious she's the next one in line for the crown! So if I take her than your older daughter has no chose but to marry me, then I will become King of Italy! And I cannot speak of my master he is private" He shouted.

"So your master is a guy"

"You will never become king!" I said.

"Tsk tsk girl, now come with me!" Just when he was about to grab me the guards tackled him down. "I have backup you know!" Then the there were people with black clothes bursting threw the glass window with ropes.

"Isabella!" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around and saw Paul up the stairs. I felt a hand on my back and saw that it was Renee.

"Come on Isabella we have to get you to safety" I ran up the stairs with mom with me I looked back behind me and saw that Marisol was gone.

"Wait, mother where's Marisol?!" I asked.

"Don't worry about her right now she's with Jade, we have to get you safe!" Then we continued to run down the hall with Paul be are side. I found out that we've just reached to my room.

"Go honey!" She opened my double door to let me enter but I refuse to go.

"But aren't you coming to mom?" I asked she sighed and shook her head, then she got out a small golden box and opened it up to reveal a golden chain with a pink rose on and a diamond charm attached to it. Renee put it on my wrist.

"Your Father and I were going to give this to you on your seventeen birthday. But I'm giving you this now because where ever you carry this charm with you your father and I will always be with you, the rose means that we love you always and the diamond means that your a gift from above. Now your father and I knew that some day you would be in danger so we asked one of are old friend that will protect you, now go it'll be ok sweetie" Renee kissed my forehead

"Now when you come back here I exepect that braclet to be filled with charms" I giggled a little, and then mom closed my door slowly until I couldn't see her again leaving me to tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to look at Paul, he gave me a small smile. **(Bracelet in Profile)**

"It'll be ok princess now we have to hurry I want you to get your personal stuff and a few clothes! Hurry!" And then Paul walked off to some where around my room.

I quickly got my small duffel bag and put a few of my favorite books, small jewelry box, MacBook laptop, my green sidekick phone, a picture frame of mom dad my sister and I, Ipod touch, and three or two pieces of clothing. I quickly zipped up my duffel bag and went to see what Paul was up to until I saw that he was near my bookshelf, he touched the top of the bookshelf and I saw that he just pressed a button, then the bookshelf started to slowly slide left, revealing an elevator.

"Wow I did not know that my bookshelf can do that" I said then I heard footsteps coming from outside and a bang on my door.

"Come on out we know your in there!" I heard a voice coming from outside.

"Come on princess we have to go!" Paul yelled. I was just about to go in the elevator until I forgot something I went under my bed to grab my guitar case that has my blue acoustic guitar, that dad had given me on my thirteenth birthday. Then I grabbed my duffel bag and ran to the elevator and Paul press a button that made the bookshelf close back before my double door got slammed open. My heart was now pounding loudly and I my hand shaking nervously.

"Where are we going?" I asked Paul disturbing the silence.

"Where going to take you some where safe but before we do that we have to get you changed and transformed" He answered. I have never seen Paul this serious in my whole life. When I heard a ding on the elevator, the door then opened, I stepped out seeing that where in the gardening shed. Paul quickly grabbed my wrist and opened the doors taking me outside to the huge garden. We kept running around the huge garden but Paul quickly stopped and told me we need to hide behind the huge bush. I stayed quiet until I heard _stomp stomp stomp_until it faded out.

"Ok we can go now" Paul whispered. And we ran once again for five minutes when we stopped right in front an old rusted gate behind a huge bush, he quickly opened it and we were out of the garden before we ran near a black car, there was an old man in front of the car with his hands behind his backs.

"Hello George, you know where to go" Paul said getting in the front door.

"Paul Bistrow, and Princess Isabella how nice to see you" George said he opened the back door for me to get in

. I quickly got in and George took my stuff and put it in the back truck ran to the other side then he drove to a dirty road path. there were trees every where and I could feel a few bumps on the road a little bit. It has probably been 30 or 20 minutes until I saw the whole city in Italy, I watched as the crowed walk by looking at stores and restaurants like normal people, I wish I was like them. Then the car suddenly stopped next to a salon building. George quickly opened the door for me and he already had my stuff next to me, I picked my duffel bag and guitar case up and Paul led me in the salon. I heard the door ding when I entered and saw a very pretty blond girl, she has grey eyes and is wearing a mint green shirt with black pants, she has a sweet smile on her face and walked up to me she was probably about 23 or 24 years old.

"Hello Princess Isabella Marie Carter Swan I am Cindy Karisa, Paul's niece" Cindy said shook my hand. She then took my stuff and set it down gently.

"Hello" I whispered"I didn't know that Paul had a niece"

"That's because you never asked" Paul said. I looked myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was very messed up my dress was a little ripped at the bottom and I just looked like trash. I looked back at Cindy.

"Now the reason we brought you here is because we are going to transform your appearance so that no one can recognize you when you go out into the world" Cindy said "Now shall we begin?"

"Ok where going to start with the hair, then makeup, and then clothes" Said Paul with a clipboard in his hand. Cindy went to the front door and put up the closed sign on the door, then she set me in a seat in front of the mirror. Paul's came forward with Cindy behind her with a small smooth wooden brown box, slowly Paul took off my blue tiara and put it carefully in the brown box then he gently closed it and just when Cindy was about to leave.

"Stop!" I said. They froze. "Can I keep my tiara with me?" Paul sighed and whispered something to Cindy then she left.

"She's going to put it in your duffel bag" Paul said. I sighed in relief, I might as will have a little piece of my princess before I go somewhere. Paul grabbed some scissors and started cutting my long hair, I could see few strands of my curly hair coming down slowly. When he finished, he did light makeup on my face. Then Cindy took me to a huge closet and measured my size then she toss me a purple blouse and a black pants, I quickly put them on then she gave me dark purple converse. When I sat back down on the seat not facing the mirror there was a rolling table in front of me, with small boxes that said colored contacts. **(Blouse in Profile)**

"Now would you like grey, green, blue, or hazel eyes?" Paul asked.

"Um...can I have green?" I answered.

"forest green, grass green, lime green or emerald green?"

"Emerald" we said in unison, I do not want to be walking around with weird bright green eyes or dark green. Cindy handed me the green contacts and I went to the bathroom to put them on, when I finally got them on I checked myself in the mirror to see myself looking totally different. My brown hair wasn't my natural curls anymore, it was now wavy across my back, my hair wasn't to my waist any more my hair was now in the middle of my back flowing softly, and I now have sparkling green contacts on, I look like a new person. When I came out the bathroom Cindy was holding my small duffel bag and guitar case, and Paul was standing there with his hands behind his back. I sat back down on my chair.

"Now you are no longer known as Isabella Marie Carter Swan, your now known as Bella Carter Swan" Paul said giving me a small blue makeup kit bag.

"And Bella I put a few clothes in your duffel bag that will probably last you for only five day's" said Cindy.

She gave me my small duffel bag and I put my makeup kit and my silver oval locket in my bag. then she gave me my guitar case. Paul then led me outside back to the black car, for a few minutes we were at the airport I got out the car and got my stuff out the trunk then I followed Paul until we reached near a women, he gave the women some two tickets and she let us enter a long tunnel to the plane. When we got seated I put my stuff in the cabinet and relaxed myself threw the ride. I must have fallen asleep because I heard the speakers go on. _click_

_"Hello folks we have now arrived at Seattle, Washington thank you for flying American Airline have a nice time thank you!" click. _Seattle Washington? But that's way far away from Italy! I quickly got my stuff out of the cabinet and followed Paul out of the plane, when we stopped outside there was a silver car waiting for us the driver quickly got out and put my stuff in the trunk then he opened my door to get in, I saw Paul get in the front seat and the driver started the car and we were off somewhere.

"Paul where are we going?" I asked.

"Where going to take you to your mothers old friend, she's a very trusted person" He said."she's the one who designed some parts of the castle, you'll be safe there. They have a very huge family"

"Whats her name?"

"Esme Cullen's"

* * *

**August 8, 2006**

**Forks Washington: 7:00 A.M**

**Cullen's House**

**Esme's Perspective**

I wonder how there going to take this, oh I hope there ok with this they've been quiet and said for a long time from after what happened a long time ago. I'm not sure if there alright having a human living in are house. Why did they have to call one hours ago, why does it have to be now?! Ever since we lost Isabella the families been a little wrecked, ok a lot of wrecked! We barely talk to each other anymore, Carlisle always absorbs himself in work that he's barely home anymore, Jasper is always sinking himself in his books, Rosalie is just really rude to everyone, Emmett is always serious all the time! Edward is always in his room or piano room listening or playing music, and me will I'm really quiet and I do my favorite activities to get my mind off of my Angel. So anyway I have called up a family meeting today in the dinning room, I will drag everyone in here if they won't come! So when everyone walked in sitting in the dinning room with confuse looks.

"I have called a meeting to tell you something very important" I said with a fake smile "Of course Alice and Edward you probably already know it" They had confuse looks.

"Actually I don't" Alice said surprisingly.

"And Esme you've been blocking your mind now for thirty minutes, so I really don't know whats going to happen" said Edward.

"Wait Alice didn't you see whats going to happen?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Ok Esme just spit out what ever your going to say!" Rosalie shouted. I scowled at her.

"Ok will you all know that my job is being an interior designer" Everyone nodded "Will six years ago the queen of Italy called me and asked me to design some parts of her castle, I was at Italy for three weeks and the queen and I became really good friends and we kept in contact, so anyway I'm just going to say it"

"Anytime now!"

"Alright, will one of the Queen called and told me that one of her daughter is coming to stay with us because she's in deep danger" I waited for the reaction, everything was so quiet and calm.

"WHAT!?" Rosalie slammed the table before her share fell to the ground with a huge bang. "What do you mean a human is staying with us! Why didn't you say no!?"

"Rosalie sit back down! I accepted the offer because I wanted to, I don't know something just told me to say yes" Rosalie sat back down on her chair with her hands cross to her chest. I sighed and put my hands to my face.

"Won't we have to be careful to not hurt this girl?" Jasper asked.

"Yes we do need to be careful if she's staying with us" Carlisle said "Be very careful what you do"

"But won't she get suspicious that we don't eat?"

"Don't worry Jasper we can get creative with the food" Alice said.

"Whats her name?"

"I don't really know her real name but they said to call her Bella Carter Swan" I said.

"Ok fine she can stay with us, don't expect her to get a special treatment or something" Rosalie said calmly" But she can't go to the third floor first door on the left" Then Rose walked away followed by Emmett.

" That went will" I said. About a minute later I heard a car coming are way, they'll probably be here in five or six minutes.

"Everyone get ready there coming soon!" I shouted.

* * *

**Bella's Perspective**

I looked out the window there were trees everywhere and the clouds were blocking the sun, but then I saw a huge gorgeous mansion brownish orange mansion it has many wide windows in all directions. There were pretty smelling flowers around the house. **(Mansion in Profile)**

I got out the car seeing seven people coming out the house standing by there door step. There was a blond man that looks like the father, a women with really nice curly caramel hair, she must be Esme Cullen because she looks older than the others. She looks almost exactly like me, that's just weird.

Then there were two blonds that looks like there twins, the boy had a small smile on his face and the blond girl just glared at me, then there was a big bulky guy with dark curly hair guy, and a short spiky hair girl, both of them looked like they haven't smiled in years, then there was a another boy he has brown-reddish messy hair, he just have a really frustrated and confuse emotion on his face. Whats weird about this family is that they have the same color eyes, gold or topaz, and they don't look related.

"Ok Princess it's time for me to go" I heard Paul say. I turned to him with a sad smile. "But I will be calling you sometimes to see how your doing"

"I'll miss you uncle Paul" I then hugged him tightly. Then he quickly got in the car with the driver and sped off. I looked back at the strange family again and grabbed my small duffel bag and guitar case then slowly walked over to the Cullen's. The caramel haired lady stepped up with a smile and surprisingly hugged me when I put my stuff down. This hugged felt really familier like I've

"Hello Bella my name is Esme Cullen but please call me Esme" She said sweetly. Then the bulky and blond guy picked up my bag and guitar case. I followed them inside the huge mansion the inside was just as beautiful then as the outside was, we all sat down in the family living room I'm guessing. We were all silent not saying anything.

"Hello, my name is Is- Bella Carter Swan" I said quietly. Almost slipped my first name, I hope they don't suspect anything.

"Oh we know your name Bella I am Carlisle Esme's husband, these are my adopted children. the dark curly guy is Emmett, the two blond twins are Rosalie and Jasper, the one right next to Jasper is Alice, and finally we have Edward" Carlisle said. I stared at everyone with a small smile. " I know this might be a little weird but Rosalie and Emmett are a couple and Alice and Jasper are together also, but Edward is the only one who doesn't have anyone" That's just weird a huge family that's all paired up except for Edward.

"I just hope I'll get used to that"

"Don't worry you will, anyway I've got to go to work the hospital awaits!" Then Carlisle walked off to the front door.

"So anyway who would like to give Bella a tour around the house?" Esme asked kindly "Cause I've got to work on the garden outside" Then she walked off to the back door. I just stared at the five people that were in front of me.

"I'm going to the garage to work on my car" Rosalie said rudely then left.

"I'm sorry but I have to work on a design that I have to finish by today" said Alice leaving.

"I'm going to my room" Edward whispered. That left Jasper and Emmett. There both probably busy too, not having time to show me around.

"Sure will show you around I don't have anything to do right now" Jasper said. I followed Jasper upstairs with Emmett behind me carrying my things.


End file.
